


Love Thy Enemy

by musix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Medieval Unvierse, One Shot, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Church says the wolves are evil. Monster born to mimic the dogs of the forest and serve the Devil. But not everyone believes that, and Mikasa honestly would prefer a wolf by her side, than any prophet of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thy Enemy

_"Open thy ears and listen now! The fires of Hell reach the surface with little effort! Our Lord is the only respite for the burns inflicted upon your soul! Demons of Satan's flesh have risen up and called the lands outside our walls their homes!"_

The preacher's sermon was emotionless and rehearsed. At least to her it was. To the crowd of people gathered around him, he was the very voice of God.

_"These beasts take the form of wolves and are the incarnation of sin! They defy our Lord with their very existence and must be thrown back into the fires from which they came! Let them burn, let them scream! They only return to their father with the message of the people! We will not be turned! We will not be swayed! Let him send his demons! Our Lord shall protect us from all evils in all forms!"_

More nonsense rattled off by an old man who most likely had never set foot out of the city walls. But the masses ate it up like the wolves he preached against and it made her scowl.

_"Heed these commands and thou shall be safe from evil incarnate! Stay inside the walls! If you happen upon Satan's demon, defend our Lord's name with your very life! Recite the ancient prayers and no harm shall come to you! Blessed is thou who follows these commands and brings the beasts to their knees!"_

She watched as the crowd lifted their voices to their God to curse those they'd never seen. She wasn't as naive however. No amount of holy water or exorcisms could change her mind. They weren't evil, these wolves, and they weren't sin. As silently as she had arrived at the city market to overhear the preacher's words, she turned on her heel and made her way to the very walls they were warned against leaving.

She was a knight. A slayer of beasts. Her King's shield. The church's warrior. The sword strapped to her waist was evidence of this alone. A personal gift from the King himself. She could come and go as she pleased without question from city guards. The people living in the city knew of her rank and treated her with as much respect as their king. She wasn't certain if it was truly out of respect or fear but she couldn't be bothered. They'd keep quiet about her journeys, lest they feel the cold sting of her blade against their throat.

She arrived at the city gates and nodded to the guards on duty. "Good morning Jean. Good morning Eren."

The two stood at attention and replied, "Good morning Sir Ackerman!"

"Is my horse prepared for travel?"

Eren nodded, pointing his arm towards the stables where she could barely glimpse the grey pelt of her steed. "Off on another adventure Mikasa?"

"Aye. A nearby village is said to have been attacked by the beasts. I was ordered to ride there and see the damage for myself. This mission is not to be discussed with anyone else, to avoid panic among the people."

The two men nodded. "We'll stay silent. May the Lord light your path."

"And yours."

Mikasa walked towards the stable and made all the final checks on her horse before climbing on top of her. With a swift kick the horse took off, galloping through the gates and into the forest where no one dared to go.

**-**

For all the trust that the King placed in her, he wouldn't have thought she'd be out doing something like this. Her mission was a fake. Set up by herself to get out of the walls with his permission. He believed the people outside the walls were in danger, but there were no recorded attacks and her horse was traveling towards a different destination than the nearby village. She slowed her horse's speed and brought her to a complete stop at a bend in the road. Getting off the animal she grabbed her reins and led the grey horse into the forest towards her target. Not far into the tree she stopped at a stream flowing through a small clearing. She tied the horse's reins to an overhanging tree branch, strong enough to keep the horse still but weak enough for the horse to break it if she needed to get away from danger. After whispering soft praises into the animal's ear and feeding her an apple she had in the pack on the saddle, she ventured deeper into the woods.

Her plans were in direct violation of the church's orders and the will of her King. She was going against everything she was taught growing up as a child. It was all pointless ranting to her now. She knew the truth, and she was more than positive that if she was ever caught doing this, she'd be executed on the spot.

"You know, you could attract a whole pack of wolves here if they could smell your emotions." The soft voice made Mikasa's heart skip a beat and her mind forget all her thoughts. She looked up at the origin of the voice and saw the woman she was here to meet, sitting on a low branch in a half-dead tree. Her worn clothes were dull and tattered, covering her legs and torso but lacking any shoes or a coat to protect her from winter's morning cold. Quite a contrast to Mikasa's own tunic and trousers, boots and a coat designed for her personally by the King's workers to keep her warm.

"Hello Sasha."

The woman jumped down from the branch and landed with a light thump only she could make and stood up to her full height. She was taller than Mikasa if only by a few inches and had a grin that could rival a Cheshire cat.

"Hello Knight Ackerman." Her grin faded when she saw the look in Mikasa's eyes. "You look distracted. Let's get somewhere warmer so you can relax." The woman took her hand and gently lead her deeper into the forest, keeping the knight close to her side.

This wasn't new. They would always meet in a small clearing once a month for an entire day. Sometimes when it was warmer they'd stay there, play games and wrestle like they were children. Sometimes they'd lay on their backs and stare at the stars. And sometimes they'd have deep conversations and tried to answer questions the church disregarded as 'works of God'. But during the colder months they would retreat to a cabin Sasha called her home away from home and stayed inside. The cold never bothered her, but she knew humans didn't have a resistance to cold as she did.

It was the little things like her getting them a cup of warm drink or a blanket to keep warm that had ultimately made Mikasa fall for her. As they grew closer in their talks and they got to know each other better, like how Sasha enjoyed scratches behind her ear and a rub on the belly was never refused. She'd learned that the brunette was a physical person, preferring to display her feelings through touch rather than speech. Sasha vice versa had learned about the knight as well, how she was an orphan, how she enjoyed nature over the city wonders, and how nervous she gets without her sword by her side. As they'd grown to know each other love was inevitable. They'd accepted it as soon as they both confirmed it but there was still hesitation on both sides.

They arrived at the cabin and walked inside slowly. It was small, only housing one or two people inside. Sasha had built it after she first met Mikasa, determined to give them shelter if needed. Inside was only necessary items, including a wardrobe filled with clothes and blankets. Sasha had decorated the inside with the trophies of her hunting and had a chandelier made of antlers to light when they walked inside.

"Go sit on the bed, I'll make you something to drink."

"Thank you." She reluctantly let go of Sasha's hand and walked over to the large bed.

"Any news from your King?"

"He's ordered his daughter to marry one of the knights and so she's been allowed to wander our dorms for the past week or so. But it's become apparent to us that she doesn't favor any of the men in our ranks."

"Her name is Historia right?" Sasha walked over to the dark haired knight and handed her a cup of odd liquid. When Mikasa nodded she continued. "I've seen the princess a few times. She wanders around the forest during the day every now and then. She's not interested in men."

Mikasa took a sip from her drink. "How do you know?"

"Her scent is different than most women of the church. And I've seen the way she speaks to you."

"Was it the time I had to escort her to a nearby town?"

"Yeah. I trailed you two for a while, just to give a little extra protection. But she speaks to you as if you were a goddess." Sasha sat down in a large chair and smiled. "She's not wrong in her actions though, you've got very good looks for a knight."

"For a knight?" Mikasa asked teasingly.

Sasha didn't pick up on it as quickly as she could have and started stuttering with a response. "I didn't mean-! What I meant to say was-! You're really pretty! I wasn't-!"

"Calm down, you're going to sprain something."

"Me calm down? What about you? You looked like you were choosing between life and death back there! What we're you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Mikasa." The brunette crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm serious. It's not important."

In an instant Mikasa was left defenseless on the bed pinned down by her arms. Her cup clattered to the floor when it'd been knocked from her hand and she felt a hint of loss as the liquid no doubt was now lost to the wooden floor.

"You're not leaving until you tell me."

"It's not important."

"I can smell your fear Mikasa. What's going on?" When she refused to speak Sasha sighed heavily and let go of her wrists. She fell onto her side and pulled Mikasa into her arms and embraced her.

"What are you doing?"

"You won't speak but you're still scared. If I can't get you to talk about it the least I can do is comfort you." Sasha rested her forehead on Mikasa's shoulder and took a deep breath. "You can tell me. I'll listen to whatever's troubling you."

After a couple seconds Mikasa caved in. "I'm worried about what I'm doing with my life. I'm a knight, sworn to protect his people. But every moon I come here and defy his rules. If I'm caught I could be killed or worse, he'll find you."

"If that does happen and you have the option to save yourself. Do it."

"You know I can't do that. My first objective will be to get you to safety."

"I'm a wolf. I don't need your protection if it gets you killed." Sasha tightened her grip on the other woman's waist and let out a heavy breath. "Besides, you humans live shorter lives then us walking sins. I've been alive for a while, I've seen the world. You still need to see all of that."

"I'm never going to if I stay inside the city walls."

"Which is why you're here, with me." Mikasa felt Sasha shift slightly and was suddenly aware or how uncomfortable it probably was for her.

"Sasha let go."

"No. I said you weren't leaving and I meant it."

"I'm not leaving, I want to take off my sword." When the grip around her let go she unlatched the weapon and leaned it against the wall near the bed. She returned to her spot next to Sasha and felt her arms wrap around her again.

"I don't want you to leave." Sasha's whisper made Mikasa's heart ache. Even if she stayed here with her for the rest of her life, Sasha wouldn't age like she did and ultimately she'd move on from this world and leave the beast she loved behind.

"I won't leave you." When Sasha moved her arms to adjust her position and cover Mikasa with the blanket, she was forced to pause when the knight turned around and wrapped her own arms around her. After making sure the blanket was secure around the smaller woman, Sasha returned her embrace and pulled Mikasa as close to her as she could. As she did, she mumbled a verse, she'd heard all too well into Mikasa's ear.

_"Beware the wolf, the one called an Angel slayer..."_

_"For their tongue, will only hinder your prayer..."_

It was an old verse, recited at the end of the preacher's sermon. A final warning from God himself. If Mikasa had never met Sasha in the circumstances she did, she doubted she'd be here clinging to her warmth. She'd probably be heeding that verse and try to slay the taller woman. The thought made her shift uncomfortably.

"You know I love you right?"

Sasha laughed lightly, "Aye. And you know I love you right?"

Mikasa smiled, "And you're alright with being like this?"

"Letting you betray your entire kingdom to sleep in a bed with me every new moon? I'm conflicted on the thought."

Mikasa laughed, "No, like this. Just holding each other. Nothing else."

"Oh. Yes I'm fine with it. I'd prefer it this way. I've never had much of an urge to do anything more and I assume you feel the same way since you've brought it up." When Mikasa nodded she smiled. "Good, seems like we're even more perfect for each other."

"As if the Lord himself wished it." Mikasa murmured.

"Tell that to your church when you get the chance."

Mikasa hummed in response and let the troubles of her world crumble away as she fell asleep.


End file.
